


Rinascita

by Buttercupchocolate



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M, Italics mean flash backs, M/M, hints of Lancelot/ Arthur if you squint, reincarnated boyfriends fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupchocolate/pseuds/Buttercupchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reincarnation boyfriends fic... King Arthur and his knights were reborn to complete one last great mission. Arthur, who remembers his past life, starts tracking down his former knights to restore the memories of their pasts. He finds each one in their respective lives and slowly returns them to their former selves. Now he has all his knights but one. Galahad is still missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> This is a reincarnated boyfriends fic that I thought I’d have a go at from this kink meme prompt: 
> 
> King Arthur and his knights were reborn to complete one last great mission. Arthur, who remembers his past life, starts tracking down his former knights to restore the memories of their pasts. He finds each one in their respective lives and slowly returns them to their former selves. Now he has all his knights but one. Galahad is still missing.
> 
> But finally, the knights have managed to track Galahad down, discovering that he is now an FBI specialist called Will Graham. Realising that he is of a difficult mental state, they decide to send in the one knight Galahad always trusted, his lover Tristan, who works to get closer to him under the name of Hannibal Lecter. Slowly, Hannibal/Tristan uses his time with Will to try and bring Galahad back to them.  
> Bonus 1: Some of the other knights keep appearing in odd places in the hope of jolting Will's memory and seriously piss Hannibal off.  
> Bonus 2: Tristan is still a cannibal. In their past life, food could be difficult to find and eating a dead human was a good way to survive. The others know but don't think anything of it.  
> Bonus 3: Please someone reference the fact that Galahad is Lancelot's illegitimate son. How does Lancelot feel about Tristan and Galahad, even though in these bodies, he is not technically related?  
> Bonus 4: One of the serial killers of the week is actually one of the knights.
> 
> Others are doing really good fic on it but I want to do one to J  
> this starts from the very beginning so it may be a long story XD (oh and btw I have know idea how to write old English so am sorry about that XD)

Chapter 1  
The wind was picking up from the east. Three children were playing in the wheat fields, chasing each other around in circles laughing, whenever one got near the other they would shy away and run in the opposite direction. They did this until they flopped onto the ground in a burst of laughter. One of the children, a girl around the age of nine with long blonde wavy hair, blue eyes like the colour of the sky, and rosey cheeks dotted with freckles, spoke up.   
“Hey Galahad what do you suppose our mother would do if she knew that your farther was in town”  
The boy in question sat up at that, his curly locks moving in front of his eyes.  
“My Father? How do you know what he looks like or even who he is, when I know neither, Linet?”   
Leon, also nine, with black raven-ish hair and dimpled cheeks, spoke up at this.  
“Oh Galahad you fool, she is older than you and was there when your mother first met your father”.  
Galahad appears to be confused “But... But...”   
“Hah, foolish little boy, come on now we might see them meet if we hurry” She laughed at her little brother as she got up and ran towards the end of the fields where there house was.   
“But wait please Linet! I want to know who he is, mother never tells me, nor does she ever talk about how they met” Galahad pleaded as he stretched his hand out to grab a hold of his sisters dress.  
“No” Was all she said as she continued forwards laughing her head off.  
Galahad just stood there trying not to cry, because men do not cry, and he was a man, but he had no such luck. Leon noticed this and patted him on the shoulder.  
“There, there, don’t cry Galahad. If you run now you may be able to meet him for yourself, then your mother would have no choice but to tell you about him, and him about you”   
“My father doesn’t know of me?”   
Leon stopped walking to look back at him, eyes wide like a deer caught by a hunters trap. “You don’t know anything, do you young one?”   
Galahad shakes his head sadly at his question. Leon walks back to Galahad and takes his hand.   
“Come then and we shall meet your father together” and with that, they started running.

By the time they got to the end of the field, Linet was already inside, her head peeking out of the hut door with her tongue out. Their mother was outside fixing the fence, broken the day before when Linet pushed Galahad into it during one of there fighting games.   
When Galahad was about to walk to his mother he realised that Linet was jumping up and down, and pointing into the field they were in where it met the forest. There stood a man, about 6 feet tall with brown curly hair and a stumbled beard. He was wearing black armor with a matching black tunic and pants, standing next to a black horse which was pushing its head into his back, asking its owner to move.  
Galahad looked at where the man was staring, a little shocked when he realized it was at his mother. Worried, he went to stand next to her, biting the thumb of his left hand as he pulled at his mother’s sleeve.  
“Mother, there’s a strange man at the forest opening looking at you”  
“What?” his mother questioned, turning around and following her son’s gaze. When she saw what he saw, she froze in shock.   
‘He’s here now, after all these years he’s here?’ She couldn’t believe that she was seeing Lancelot at the forest opening, it had been 5 years since she last saw him, when she had been a serving as a wench at the local inn to support her daughter. That was when Lancelot and a few other knights came in, she fell for him instantly, with his dark brown eyes and his loud bodacious laugh. She had heard rumors of him and the other knights, about how bold and courageous they were.   
It didn’t take long for the knights to get drunk, and for Lancelot to start flirting with every woman that he saw. Though he didn’t flirt with her until all of the other women had turned him down, or weren’t brought in by his blatantly inauthentic pick-up lines.   
But after he did, she couldn’t help but follow him to his room to make love till dawn.

She turned Galahad around, pushing him towards the hut entrance.  
“Come now my boy this way, he is but an old friend, stay here until I have finished speaking with him”  
“But Mama” Galahad was about to complain but his mother cut him off.   
“I said go now”.

As his mother started walking to the man, Galahad turned to the hut, but before he could go inside Linet pushed him back.  
“What are you doing brother?”  
Galahad looked up at his sister confused “I am going inside?”  
Linet laughed at her little brother “Oh my dear brother, I will not let that happen”  
Galahad was now even more confused, he began to cry a little.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, you are going to go into the wheat field again and hide where your mother and farther are, me and Leon will stay here” she replied, dragging Galahad to the wheat field and pushing him in-between the long stalks.  
“And be quite about it, we don’t want mother to be mad now do we?” She walked back to the hut laughing, leaving a crying Galahad behind.

________________________________________________________________________

Elaine walked slowly over to where Lancelot was, her heart pounding in her chest.  
‘I still can’t believe I am in love with him, even after all he has done’ she thought as she got closer.

Lancelot began to walk, meeting her half way on the edge of the forest.   
“Elaine, it is good to see you. How long has it been since we last met?”  
“Oh, so you remember my name do you, Lancelot? And, if you must know, five years to be exact” she replied bitterly.  
Lancelot sighed deeply “Of course I remember a pretty face when I see one”   
Elaine blushed at that and turned her head away.   
“How dare ye say such a thing to me!”   
Lancelot had to laugh at that, they had played this game the first time they met as well, pretending to hate each other, but this time it may be different.  
“Come now Elaine, don’t shy away from me now” Lancelot said as he moved his hand to Elaine’s face “Let me kiss those lips I have missed”.  
Elaine pushed him back, faced flushed bright red “No! I will not fall for those lips again!”  
Lancelot laughs, pushing a strand of golden blonde hair out of her face, he casually twisted it in his fingers as he pulled her head forward, making her gasp a breath of arousal.  
“Hey, don’t pull my mother’s hair like that!” Galahad shouted as he popped up out of the wheat field.   
Elaine turned her head towards him, a shocked look appearing on her face at his appearance, soon turning into a frown.   
“Galahad, I told you to wait in the hut!” she shouted at her youngest child.   
“But... Mama, Linet wouldn’t let me in, she pushed me in here… and then... And then I came here” Galahad said through tears as he began to cry.  
“And she said that… that he is my father and that I should come here to see him”.  
“Did she now?” Elaine said, trying to keep the anger hidden from her voice.   
She turned her head around to where the hut was, spotting Linet and Leon attempting to hide around the corner they had been peeking out from.  
“Your father… how old are you young one?” Lancelot was frozen on the spot.  
‘Surely I cannot have a child’ he thought, beginning to feel slightly hot and dizzy.   
“4 years” Galahad replied, looking up at the older man in front of him. His father.

Lancelot looked up to Elaine, almost pleading her to confirm this was not his son. Alas, upon looking at her face, seeing the sadness and fear in her eyes, he knew, beyond all doubt, that this was indeed his son.   
“I need to sit down” He proclaimed, bending quickly to sit on the nearest tree root.   
‘I have a son… A child with Elaine… I…’ He couldn’t even think of what to say, his mind a blank slate.  
Elaine walked behind Galahad, putting her hands on his shoulders.   
“Lancelot, I need you to speak with Galahad alone, he needs to know who you are… And why I never told him about you” And with that she left, walking slowly back to the hut.  
“But wait Elaine, Shouldn’t you tell him this. Why haven’t you already?!” Lancelot shouted back at her.   
She turned around slowly, giving him a deathly cold stare.  
“You left me alone with my father, a man who banned me from the village, leaving me to fend for myself and my children, to live alone off this land. Do you honestly believe I wanted my youngest child to know that his farher is the reason why we lost our home in the village?” 

Lancelot just stared at her as she walked away, unaware that Galahad was walking up to him at great speed until he was pushed from the side, falling heavily from the tree trunk he was on.  
“I can’t believe that you are the reason everybody hates me, my mother, and even my sister” Galahad cried, punching his small fists as hard as he could onto his father’s chest plate.   
“What happened, who in the gods name are you anyway?” Galahad continued to cry for a little while longer, grabbing the tunic under his father’s breast plate with his small hands almost desperately.   
Lancelot just stayed there, unsure of what to say or how to respond whilst Galahad… His son… continued to cry. Finally, he sat up, holding his son at an arm’s length away from him.   
“I am truly sorry little one. If I had known that Elaine’s father would do such a thing, I would not have left the way I did.”  
“How could you leave in a manner that would cause him to be so cruel?”   
“I cannot tell you the full details little one, for you are too young and innocent to know, but I was not meant to be with you mother that night, nor was I ever meant to be with her in his eyes”.  
“But why did you have to leave at all? Could you not have stayed and spoken with him?” Galahad pleaded, still crying.  
Lancelot sighed “Young one I am a knight, a knight of the round table to be exact. I was only in this village for one night so that we could rest. The following day we had to be at Hadrian’s Wall by sun down, leaving early was imperative. Despite that, I admit the worst sin I have ever committed, was leaving without telling your mother”.   
Galahad couldn’t look his father in the eyes, keeping his gaze to the ground.   
Lancelot put both of his hands under his chin, pulling his sons face up to look him straight in the eyes.  
“Galahad, I truly am sorry. If I had known I would have told the knights to wait, and sorted it out before leaving…yet, I am afraid my time here has also run its course”   
Galahad was about to complain at that, but was cut off by Lancelot.  
“Come now my child. I will return again one day, don’t look so sad, here.” Lancelot pulled out his dagger from his sheath “I give you my dagger. Look after it. The next time I see you, I’ll will teach you to be a knight, and then you can tell your foolish grand farther, that your mother should be able to go back to the village… Until then, I guess I must take my leave, we don’t want the other knights to get worried and come looking for me do we?”  
With that, Lancelot got up and started to pull his horse back the way he had come.   
“Tell your mother I am sorry, won’t you?”  
Galahad stood there, the dagger laid over both of his hands.   
He moved the dagger to his left hand and looked up.  
“I will Father”.

Lancelot moved through the forest back to the other knights with a smile on his face.  
‘I will return again. I will’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah ermmmm  
> Hi? XD  
> I am so sorry I hadn't realized it had been a whole year since I last updated this *laughs nervously*
> 
> It isn't betad yet as I have just written it today and my beta is all so really busy with uni so any mistakes are my own.  
> Also the first part of this chapter was on my memory stick which my niece has so I couldn't remember exactly what I put but I hope this chapter is all right anyway
> 
> Sorry for then long wait!! I'm also very tired so some parts might not make sense

 

Chapter 2  
Lancelot smiled as he came out of the forest and onto the path the others were on.  
“Where have you been?” Bors asked and he readjusted his saddle.  
Lancelot let out a sigh and said, “I was having a shit and it was lovely if you truly really most know”  
Bors scrunched up his face and grumbled something under his breath before going back to his saddle.  
Lancelot laughed and walked his horse to the front of the line to where Arthur was brushing the mane of his horse.  
“Where have you been?” Arthur asked not looking up from his job.  
“Meeting up with Elaine” he replied, sounding far off  
“Oh really?” this perked Arthur up. He finally looked up to his best friend and asked, “So! How is the only woman to capture your heart faring?”  
Lancelot didn’t hear his friend and instead murmured under his breath, “I have a son”  
“What?” Arthur asked dumbfounded.  
“I have a son” Lancelot replied with a chuckle.  
“My god! That’s wonderful. What’s his name?” Arthur asked not meaning to sound as sarcastic as he was.  
Lancelot didn’t catch onto his tone however and simply said, “Galahad”  
Arthur smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder.  
“Do not worry. Next time we have a mission this was we can stop off in town so you can see him” Arthur said reassuringly.  
Lancelot smiled and thanked his friend before getting onto his horse.

After then he came back whenever he could.  
He would teach Galahad how to fight; which he learnt rather quickly, and told him stories of his adventures and Arthur.  
He all so brought him a stray dog after hearing that they were his favourite animal. Elaine was very reluctant about having the dog at first but soon warmed up to the fuzzy blighter. Galahad called him Ban after hearing that that was Lancelot’s fathers name, which made Lancelot snuggle his son till he turned blue in the face.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Galahad laughed in his usual childlike manner and ran through the forest to the village.  
He jumped over the tree stumps and ducked under branches.

When he finally got to the clearing he looked around.  
All the villagers were out of their huts. Some selling there wears at the market to a few passing travellers. Whilst others were chatting to their neibours whilst mending their homes.  
The night before there had been a terrible storm. The winds had almost toppled over their house if his mother hadn’t of thought fast and reinforced the southern walls with the little furniture they had. And from the looks of the village some weren’t as fast thinking as their mother.  
He stepped onto the clearing and walked over to the village well opposite him. He jumped up and sat on the edge. Now eight he was tall enough to reach the top of the well wall but not tall enough to look into it. He stared down into the dark abyss for a few minutes and sighed.  
He had just had yet another fight with his sister and was now starting to feel guilty for the things he had said.  
Ban had died the day before after being caught in a stampede. He had cried for hours and blamed his sister for letting him into the field. Though he knew the dog would of found a way into the field anyway.

He then popped his gaze away from the well as he heard a row break out at one of the market stands.  
“What did you say?!” one of the stalls owner exclaimed whilst slamming his fists onto his stand. He was a slimy looking old man. His hair had abandoned the top of his head leaving a bold patch on to the top which he had obviously tried covering up with a very bad comb over.  
“I said the meat is off” the other man said calmly. This man was different Galahad noticed. He was a tanned man though Galahad couldn’t work out whether it was natural or dirt. His long ungroomed hair came down to just past his shoulders and small plats were on either side of his head.  
“I’d keep your mouth shut if I were you! We don’t like your kind around here” the older man hissed, spitting the words out through his teeth.  
The man brushed the side of his face; the hairs of his short beard moving as he did so. He faced scrounged up as if he had stuff tasted something horrible.  
“My kind? What kind would that be” the man replied in his calmed tone again.  
 “You know demon” the old man glared at the man. But Galahad was close enough to see that there was all so fear in his eyes.  
The man just rolled his eyes and walked off to another stall. But not before looking towards Galahad.  
As soon as their eyes met Galahad shivered. A feeling of fear suddenly took a hold of him and he had to break eye contact with the man.

He shook his head and jumped of the well and ran back through the forest home.  
But he couldn’t help thinking about the man. The stranger was… Well strange to him. With all the different people who came through the villager the man was the only one who he couldn’t read.  
Since meeting his father three years ago he has started to realise that he could read people. Like for example the other day his mother was fixing the fence yet again when it suddenly felt like he was the one fixing the fence and when he closed his eyes it was as if he was watching the world through his mother’s eyes. And when he looked at Thomas the farmer from the next village over and then closed his eyes it was as if he was the one killing the farmer’s dog. Which scared him because he felt like he enjoyed it, which he didn’t. He would never kill an animal.  
But with this man when he closed his eyes he could see nothing. It both annoyed and intrigued him.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realised that he had gotten home until he ran head first into his brothers chest.  
“Be careful Galahad!” Leon scolded.  
“Sorry!” he exclaimed rubbing at his forehead.  
Leon shook his head and rubbed the top of Galahads.  
“Come brother. The stew is ready” Galahads stomach growled at that and Leon laughed clapping his brother on his upper back, causing the younger boy to blush a few shades of red.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

It was late into the night when he was awakened by his sister.  
Linet was shaking his shoulders and exclaiming his name in a hushed voice.  
He groaned and stretched. Waking up fully and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands before asking, “Whats wrong”  
Just then he could here screams and shouting coming from outside, distant but still close enough to fear. His eyes widened as he stared at his sister who was now trying to wake his brother up.  
His heart started to race as the voices were getting louder. He didn’t know what was going on but whatever it was it was coming closer.  
He could here the clashing of swords coming from what sounded like the opening of the forest, just as his mother started to wake.  
  
“Mama what’s happening?!” he sobbed as he scuttled to where his mother sat frowning at the entrance of the hut.  
“Linet was is going on?” Elaine asked, as she started to rubbing reassuring circles into her youngests back.  
“I don’t know but I think grandfathers gone mad!” her daughter exclaimed as she started to pack her things.  
Elaine quickly got up pushing her son gently off of her and grabbing a hold of her daughters shoulders, turning her around so that she faced her.  
“Linet tell me what is happening” she said firmly, looking her daughter in the eyes.  
“I… I couldn’t sleep so I went out on a walk to the village but when I got there” Linet broke her sentence with a sob before taking a deep breath and continuing, “When I got there grandfather in middle of the market near the well and he was… He was holding a severed head mama! He through it into the well and then exclaimed that he was going to purge the village of sin. He had other men who weren’t from the village with him and he started attacking the villagers. I ran away just as he said that…”  
Linet was cut off mid-sentence by a gruff voice saying, “I was going to come for you”  
Linet scream and ran around to behind her mother, her brothers doing the same.  
Elaine stood frozen her heart beating a million miles an hour. She had known ever since she was little that her father was mad but she never thought he would do this.  
“Father… What…. What are you doing here?” she asked trying to sound calm but her voice faltered.  
“Shut up whore!” he exclaimed unsheathed his sword and raising it above his head.  
She gasped and turned around quickly shoving her children back before feeling a sharp, numb pain across her back. She tried to breath but her breaths came out in short sharp bursts.  
Looking down she saw that the point of her father’s sword was sticking out through her chest.  
Her vision started to blur as she began to cough up blood. She felt the sword come out of her body and she began to fall to the ground.   
The last thing she saw before she took her last breath was all three of her children frozen in horror, staring mournfully at her. A tear fell from her cheeks as her mind began to fade and her vision turn black.

Galahad wanted to scream. He wanted to fight. He wanted so many things. But what he wanted most was for his mother to get up but he could tell that she wasn’t. Her eyes normally cheerful and bright were now glossy and blank.  
He slowly moved back as his grandfather moved forwards. He turned and started looking for his dagger. He searched franticly hearing his grandfather chuckling before a sudden scream from his sister. He froze not daring to turn around in fear of seeing his all so lying on the floor dead.  
He finally found his dagger and turned around unsheathing it and holding it up towards his grandfather with both hands.  
He saw his brother out the corner of his eye stood frozen staring down at the floor. He looked where his brother was looking and let out a sob. His sister was lying motionless on the floor her hair covering her blood face.  
He took a shaky step forwards just as his grandfather was about to bring his sword down on Leon.  
“Stop!” he exclaimed pointing the dagger towards the other. He was shaking so much that the dagger was moving all over the place.  
His grandfather flung his head back as he let out a howling laugh.  
“You plan to fight me? You wouldn’t stand a chance young one. But down that flimsy excuse for a weapon and give into your fate” his grandfather’s voice was so calm at that moment it made him shiver.  
Just then Leon finally moved and moved to stand in front of Galahad. Raising his arms so that he was shielding the boy.  
“I will not let you hurt my brother!” Leon exclaimed.  
The older man snarled and nocked Leon on the head with the pommel of his sword, causing the boy to fall motionless on the floor.  
“I’ll deal with you later” the man said still glaring at the unconscious boy.  
Galahad began to sob. His body shook more and more and his grandfather got closer and closer.  
He took a step back. Then another. Then another until he was trapped against the huts wall. His legs began to buckle as the man began to raise his sword above his head.  
He wanted to close his eyes and look away, ready for his death. But another part of him wanted to look on and fight.  
His grandfather was about to swing his sword down at him but he suddenly stopped and let out a slight grunt.  
He then saw that another’s sword was sticking out from his grandfather’s stomach.  The man let go of his sword causing it to fall onto the ground beside him. He let out another grunt as the sword drew out of him.  
He stumbled forwards a few steps before falling to the ground becoming as lifeless as his daughter and grandchild.  
His legs finally gave up on him and he slid down the huts wall. His emotions final caught up to him and he began to sob uncontrollably.  
He looked up at his saviour through blurry eyes and saw that it was the man from the market earlier. He was looking down at him, his face full of sympathy.  
The man walked towards Galahad and offered out his hand. Galahad took it, faltering a little a first.  
“What is our name little one?” the man asked.  
“G-Galahad” he stuttered, his voice shaking so much it was hard to understand him.  
But the stranger obviously did as he said, “Come with me Galahad. It is not safe here”  
“But… But” he couldn’t get his words outs so instead he pointed at his brother.  
The man moved over to the boy and picked him up, carrying him like a man would a bride. He then nodded his head towards the door to tell him to move.  
“Thank you…” he said quietly whilst picking up and sheathing his dagger.

He started to follow the man out the door. But stopped to look back at the bodies of his mother and sister.  
He then jumped as he felt a slight kick to his leg. He looked up tears plaguing his eyes again.  
“It is best you not dwell here too long” when Galahad didn’t reply and only looked back towards the bodies the man continued, “Do not worry. We will come back and give them a proper burial”.  
Galahad started to cry again as he left the hut. He followed the stranger into the woods. He past more dead bodies. Some of the villagers but others he had never seen before all dressed in red and bronze armour.  
“Roman soldiers” the strangers said answering Galahad’s unasked question of who they were.  
They continued on until they came to a white horse. The horse greeted the stranger and stomping its hoof on the ground.  
The stranger placed Leon securely over the back of the horse and got on in front of him. He then held his hand out for the Galahad to take.  
Galahad grabbed a hold onto the man’s hand and was pulled up onto the horse so that he was sitting comfortably in front of the man.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Tristan looked down at the boy in front of him and sighed. He spurred the horse on and soon they were out into the long field heading north to where the camp was.

_They had been travelling up the southern coast lands escorting a roman senator to a villa of another sleazy politician and was meant to stay there until the man wanted to leave. But then the glutinous bastard wanted nothing more to do with them so Arthur decided it was probably best they head back to Hadrian’s Wall.  
So they had travelled north until they past the village of Riverfield. He stopped and suggested that he should stay there and hunt for the day. The others had agreed and continued on. _

_He had stayed there all day like he said looking for some meat that he could buy or ‘catch’. He had found it in the market that morning it smelt bad on the outside but he imagined there was something salvageable inside._  
He had waited till it was dark before attacking his prey. It had been quick and easy but unfortunately there wasn’t but to be salvaged from this hunt.  
He wrapped what meat he could into his skins and tied them onto his saddle.  
He was about to get back onto his horse when he heard screams in the distance, coming from the direction of the village.  
He hushed his horse as she started to fuss and told her to wait for him as he started back towards the village.  
When he got in sight of the village he could see the villagers all cowering in front of an elderly man. The man was surrounded by rows of roman soldiers and was shouting about the whole village going to hell for what it has done. The man was obviously a lunatic.  
As he got closer he could see that he was holding onto a man’s head. He then realised that the man was the senator from earlier. He sighed already hearing the lecture they were going to get back at the wall.  
He crouched behind a fence and tried to listen inn more carefully to what he was saying.  
“I have made the ultimate sin of all by letting the child live! I should have killed her the moment she was born. Her child will bring the end of times! I have seen it. Our lord has shown me the way. And you will all perish for harbouring her in that house for so long!”  
He heard a splash of what; he could only assume, was the senator’s head being thrown into the villages well.  
He peeked out from the fence to see that the soldiers were beginning to slaughter the villagers. He also saw a group of them veer off into the forest with the old man.  
He was caught between following them and saving the villagers. But something in him was urging him to follow the mad man and so he did.

 _He crept behind them as they walked through the forest flowing no particular path._  
He then winced as he stepped on a broken twig. The soldier all turned around at once to see him.  
“A villager? Attack you fouls!” the old man ordered as he continued on a head.  
Tristen drew his sword and struck the first man who came at him in the stomach.  
He swung his sword gracefully as he struck the second soldier down. Soon the soldier were dropping like flies in an elegant dance.  
After he had killed them all and killed a few soldiers who had tried to run away he got to the edge of the forest and out onto a clearing.  
He saw a hut and what was inside it. He saw the old man raising his sword against a girl; who couldn’t of been more than thirteen, and slice into her as if she was butter.  
He walked faster and went into the hut stepping over the body of a woman who he assumed must be the mother of the child girl. He got there just as the man had knocked a boy; who looked the same age as the girl, out.  
He then noticed that there was another child quivering in front of the old man. Before the man could kill the child he stabbed him in the back and twisted the sword causing as much damage as he could.  
He breathed in as he felt a rush of arousal.  
As the man fell to the floor he looked to the boy. His brown curly locks were over his eyes and he was sweating. He looked at the boy with pity and when the boy looked up at him with his crystal blue eyes he knew he would be the end of him.

He continued on wards stopping after a while when the eldest boy; who he had discovered was Galahads older brother, woke up so that he could sit on the horse properly.  
He kept on looking down at the younger boy in front of checking every now and then if he was okay.

They soon got to camp. The others were around a camp fire joking, Percival and Gareth being the two jesters of the pack.  
He didn’t mind Gareth too much. The red headed boy kept to himself most of the time and his jokes actually made him laugh but Percival on the other hand did his head in the most. He couldn’t stand the stuck up snooty bastard that he was. He was eighteen with long blonde hair. He would never shut up about his parentage and the adventures he had been on before joining them. He was ignorant and selfish and if he wasn’t carefully one of these days he’s going to have an ‘accident’.  
They all perked up as he rode into the clearing.  
“Father!” Galahad suddenly exclaims jumping off of his horse.  
“Galahad!” Lancelot all so exclaimed standing up so suddenly he made Gawain and Arthur fall backwards off of the log they were sitting on.  
“Father?” Everyone except Arthur asked in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or a review so that i know if you want more :)


End file.
